Death Is A Reward
by Starkid4Ever
Summary: Usually when technology & magic combine, beneficial things are made in the process. However, when a virus is made that turns people into enhanced canabilistic 'zombies', Albus Severus Potter must take up his father's title as a savior & find a cure whilst keeping those he cares about save from a fate that offers death as the reward. Main Pairings: Albus/Lily & Scorpius/Rose


_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series or any of the series where I have drawn inspiration from (except my own)._

**A/N: AFTER FOUR MONTHS OF 'RETIREMENT', I AM BACK WITH A NEW FANFIC THAT WILL HOPEFULLY MAKE UP FOR THE FOUR MONTHS. I GOT INSPIRATION FOR THIS FANFIC AFTER PLAYING BOTH 'RESIDENT EVIL 6' AND 'DEAD SPACE 2', ALONG WITH MY OTHER PREVIOUS SMUT FANFICTION. I WILL BE POSTING THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THIS FANFIC ON THIS WEBSITE, WHILE THE UPCOMING CHAPTERS WILL BE POSTED ON hpfanficarchive (I WILL NOTIFY READERS WHEN THE SECOND CHAPTER WILL BE UP AND ON THE ACCOUNT IT WILL BE ON - WHEN I DO I WILL DELETE THIS CHAPTER FROM THIS WEBSITE).**

**WARNING: THIS FANFIC WILL INCLUDE INCEST (ALBUS/LILY), STRONG GORE AND SOME SWEARING!**

_Location = Unknown _

_Date = December 11th 2035 _

_Time = 23:41 GMT_

Lysander descended into the eerily dark cellar with a smile on his face, whilst wearing a white lab coat and safety goggles on. The cellar had numerous transparent (as well as empty) cylinder-shaped pods opposite both sides of Lysander as he came across a locked metal door and with a flick of his wand, opening the metal door which beeped upon it being unlocked and then entered by Lysander, who continued walking down the even darker 'hidden' part of the cellar that was occupied by more transparent, cylinder-shaped pods being monitored by various other people in white lab coats. However, instead of the pods being empty like the others pods outside the 'hidden' part of the cellar, these pods contained what seemed to be rotting corpses inside them as the people in lab coats examined them intensely and used the occasional spell on the rotting corpses to see what would happen as well as to see any changes in the corpses.

"Dr Scamander," a middle-aged wizard called out from behind Lysander, prompting Lysander to turn around and face the one who had called him with a small, dreamy smile on his face.

"Yes, Dr Austin?" Lysander replied in an unusually serene tone of voice. "What is the subject that you wish to discuss with me?"

Dr Austin gulped as a shiver went down his spine, something that normally happened whenever Lysander talked in an unusually serene tone of voice that sounded, in Dr Austin's opinion, like the mask of a beast that hid underneath the surface of Lysander.

"Project Seven is going well so far, Dr Scamander," Dr Austin told Lysander, as the walked past the numerous pods of rotting corpses that were starting to somehow stink up the place, despite the pods being completely airtight. "Seven has proven successful in all of the physical and mental tests."

"Very good," Lysander remarked, whilst readjusting his glasses. "And what are the conditions of my other children, Dr Austin?"

At this, Dr Austin gulped once again and nervously smoothed out his remaining grey hair, as sudden fear pulsated through Dr Austin.

"Subjects 0-5 are all... unsuccessful," Dr Austin answered hesitantly, before continued on a somewhat brighter note: "But Subject Six has exhibited... odd behaviour since this morning."

The curiosity within Lysander grew at what Dr Austin said to him about 'Subject Six', making Lysander's dreamy blue eyes seem to burn with emotion.

"Show me," Lysander ordered calmly to Dr Austin. "Show me my child."

Dr Austin nodded without trying to look so anxious, as both of them headed to another locked metal door that opened with a tap of their wands, revealing a hidden stone staircase that was barely lit by the burning torches on the walls.

"After you, Dr Austin," Lysander offered politely to Dr Austin, who trembled slightly in fear as they both descended the stone staircase with their wands lit to give them a better view of their surroundings, before they finally reached the bottom of the staircase to come face-to-face with a dead-end as a camera on the ceiling watched them.

"State your identification," a feminine robotic voice rang out.

"Dr Scamander/Dr Austin," Lysander and Dr Austin stated respectively in clear voices as the camera performed a scan on them to further confirm their identities.

"You may enter," the feminine robotic voice informed them as a doorway formed in the 'dead-end'. "Have a nice day doctors."

Lysander smiled warmly up at the camera, before both of them entered the doorway to find themselves in a large, spacious room with around a dozen or so people in lab coats all examining one pod that was labelled with the roman numeral 'VI' on the top of it, which contained a corpse within it that was less decomposed than the other corpses. But the thing that was most extraordinary about this corpse was not how well-preserved it was and how its eyes were incredibly crimson, but how it was struggling to get out from the pod as people examined it with both magic and technology.

"Amazing," Lysander gasped in astonishment and decided to get closer to get a better view of his 'child'. "Tell me what happened."

"First we tried injecting the formula into all of the corpses, but it only further decomposed them. Then we tried dowsing the formula onto the corpses, which enabled them to move ever so slight before turning back into their original state. On the third attempt, we evaporated the formula and released it within the pod of the least decomposed corpse, Subject Six, causing the corpse to miraculously start moving after a few minutes," Dr Austin explained thoroughly.

"Well done," Lysander told the others with a slight smile, which was quickly replaced by a grimace as Lysander noticed cracks beginning to form on the pods from the corpse's repeated smashing of it. "But now I think it is time to leave."

Lysander dashed hurriedly to the stone staircase, just in time for the reanimated corpse to smash through the pod and land face-first onto the floor.

"Sweet Merlin!" Dr Austin gasped in horror as everybody drew their wands out at the reanimated corpse, which was slowly getting back onto its feet again and gazed around the place with its crimson eyes while Lysander rushed up the stone staircase without once turning back as everybody cautiously drew nearer to it - bad idea. The reanimated corpse screeched loudly, causing everybody to hastily cover their ears as it lunged at the person nearest to it at incredible speeds, before biting into the witch and then tearing off the witch's right arm with its teeth, making the witch scream in absolute agony as blood sprayed everywhere.

"Blow that thing to pieces!" a wizard yelled at the others, prompting them to fire spells at the corpse only to notice that their spells seemed to have no effect on the thing as it munched on the witch on the floor, who was now most likely dead.

"What the-!?" a wizard exclaimed in shock, yet couldn't finish that sentence as the corpse lunged at the wizard and bit into her neck, whilst the wizard tried to struggle under its unusually tight grasp. Meanwhile, Lysander was already at the top floor of his 'hidden' cellar and initiated the lockdown procedure with one of the laptops, much to the horror of those still trapped on the bottom floor of the 'hidden' cellar as they tried to escape from the reanimated corpse, as seen by Lysander on the laptop through secret cameras located in the room.

"Rest in peace, Dr Austin," Lysander said softly with a hint of sadness in his voice once he saw Dr Austin (the last living person) to be brutally killed by the corpse, before Lysander closed the laptop and headed upstairs to the ground floor of his manor as the screeching of the reanimated corpse could be heard throughout the entire manor, causing panic among the people still alive.

"Bring Project Seven as well as the formula upstairs to my fireplace," Lysander told the living wizards and witches in the 'hidden' part of the cellar by speaking into his communicator/watch. "And make sure that Project Seven is sealed safely within her pod."

Meanwhile, at the bottom floor of the 'hidden' cellar, the mangled corpses of the wizards and witches started to rise from the floor and stand on their feet again, before they all started to screech loudly with the main reanimated corpse and started to vomit highly acidic material onto the metal door that prevented them from escaping, slowly melting them away every time they vomited until at last, they could escape and then climb up the stone staircase with surprisingly relative ease as the alive (for now) wizards and witches were unaware that the apocalypse was currently heading up towards them...

* * *

Twenty-nine-year-old Albus Severus Potter slept soundly on his double bed, before groggily waking up once the wand on his bedside table started vibrating and ringing at nine-thirty AM in the morning. Albus was 5'11" and had messy jet-black hair, bright green eyes and somewhat pale skin. He was also broad-shouldered and quite muscular, due to being an Auror for quite a few years with his incredibly famous father, Harry James Potter who Albus looked like to almost every detail sans the scar and glasses as well as his siblings, James Sirius Potter and Lily Luna Potter. However, that was before James' death two years ago in a drunken car crash and Lily's decision to become join the police force, which Albus joined a year later since the 'thrill' of being an Auror had gradually faded away over time. Plus, ever since Albus was a little boy he had preferred science and technology over magic, much to his mother's slight annoyance. This is what made Albus, along with Lily, and Lysander Scamander best friends back in their Hogwarts days, before Lysander had mysteriously disappeared at the end of their seventh year when Lysander's parents and brother had tragically died due to actions of the children of some death eaters who thought it would be 'funny' to attack the Scamander Family whilst they were at home, having just came back from a restless search of creatures that the Scamander's believed existed deep in the forests of Albania.

Albus shook his head, trying to get rid of their dead bodies from his mind and decided that maybe hanging out with Lily and her boyfriend, Chris, might be able clear his mind of the dreadful memories, so Albus got up from his bed and hastily dressed himself in a pair of brown combat trousers, a grey t-shirt, a black leather jacket and a pair of white all-star converse trainers whilst at the same time trying to smoothen out his messy jet-black hair in front of the bathroom mirror to no avail. After Albus was finished dressing himself, he checked (and double-checked) that he had his wand and trusty handgun hidden in the inside pocket of Albus' leather jacket before exiting his bedroom, where Libby the house-elf waited patiently.

"Good mornings, Lord Potter," Libby said cheerfully like the elf always did. "Would Lord Potter like to eat some breakfast before he leaves?"

"Please Libby, call me Al," Albus told the cheerful house-elf, not liking the fact that Libby ALWAYS addressed Albus as 'Lord Potter' ever since the title was past down to him eight years ago from Harry by choice, due to seeing Albus as the oldest of the two Potter children that were still alive. "And no thanks, Libby. I'm going to go meet Lily and Chris at the Leaky Cauldron for some breakfast, so you can expect me back by eleven o' clock or so."

Libby nodded happily and waved goodbye to Albus as he descended the stairs of Potter Manor which had been Albus' home for the past eight years, whilst Harry and Ginny had gone to live in one of the many estates owned by the Potter Family. Once Albus had stepped outside the manor, Albus noticed how dark the skies above seemed today compared to yesterday when it was bright and sunny without a cloud in the sky, sending an involuntary shiver down Albus' spine for some weird reason that puzzled Albus to why he just did so.

"Oops, almost forgot to call them first," Albus remembered and took out his iFlat 7, which was a transparent and flat cuboid-shaped device that could find on the palm of a person's hand and give a moving 3D hologram(s) of the individual(s) as you were calling them by merely stating the name(s) of who you wanted to call. "Lily Potter. Chris Parker."

At this, two 3D holograms appeared of Albus' younger sister, Lily Luna Potter, and Chris Parker (Lily's boyfriend). Lily was twenty-seven years old and stood at 5'9.5" (although both their height weren't obvious from their holograms) with long, flowing flame-red hair and brown eyes, along with a voluptuous and athletically-toned body figure that was evident by the lilac silk pyjamas Lily currently had on. Chris was twenty-eight years old and stood at 5'10" with spiky chestnut hair and electric blue eyes, along with quite a muscular build from regularly working out in the gym and teaching advanced karate lessons every Saturday with others. Both Lily and Chris looked as if they had not slept well last night as evident by their red, puffy eyes.

"Hey, guys," Albus greeted awkwardly at the couple, who seemed to be avoiding eye contact with each other.

"Hi, Al. What's up?" Lily asked, trying to sound at least a bit cheerful.

"Nothing much, sis. I was just wondering if you and Chris would like to hang out at the Leaky Cauldron today," Albus explained quietly, as Lily practically glared daggers at Chris and vice versa.

"I don't know, Al..." Chris sighed, but Lily thought differently.

"I'll be there in half an hour. Bye," Lily told Albus, much to Chris' shock as their holograms disappeared and Albus put the iFlat 7 back into his trouser pocket again, before disapparating to the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

_Date = December 12th 2035 _

_Location = Leaky Cauldron, London, England _

_Time = 09:25 GMT_

Albus apparated into the Leaky Cauldron and nodded curtly to Tom the Barman, who nodded back and even gave Albus a small grin (something that Tom rarely ever did), whilst Albus found a table for two and sat down on one of the wooden chairs, waiting for Lily to apparate in at any moment. At the same time Albus was waiting for Lily to arrive, Tom the Barman went out to the back to dispose of some rubbish by magically levitating the rubbish bags when Tom noticed what seemed to be a little girl wearing a blood-soaked dress limping with her back facing him.

"Oi! Are you alrigh' !?" Tom called out to the little girl, who kept on limping away at a slow pace until the little girl suddenly stopped and collapsed onto the ground making Tom rush over to her in fright and worry. "What's the ma'er? What's wrong with-?"

Tom didn't manage to finish that question as the little girl suddenly attacked Tom by clawing at him with her now unusually long and sharp fingernails, slicing into Tom's flesh with ease as he screamed in agonising pain that was quickly silenced once the it bit into the side of Tom's neck, its crimson eyes staring right into Tom's, which were rapidly being drained of life as they started to turn crimson as well.

Back inside the Leaky Cauldron, Albus sat patiently on his wooden chair as he waited for his sister to arrive. Fortunately, Albus didn't have to wait any longer because at that moment, Lily apparated into the Leaky Cauldron having changed from her pyjamas and was now wearing an olive green blouse with a pair of black skinny jeans and four-inch sky blue haute heels. Albus also noticed that Lily's wand and handgun were stored in a customised holster on the right side of his sister's body.

"Hi, Al!" Lily grinned cheerfully at Albus, who grinned back at his sister and gave Lily a hug, before they both sat down on opposite ends of the circular wooden table. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks," Albus replied and was about to ask how Lily was doing when he remembered what he had witnessed earlier on the iFlat 7, so Albus decided to ask something else instead. "So, how's the Patterson Case going? Have you found any leads?"

"The Patterson Case isn't even mine anymore," Lily sighed, shaking her head. "It was handed over to Chris."

"Is that why you two are... having difficulties?" Albus questioned cautiously, as Lily was well-known to be easily pissed off when personal matters were discussed.

"No, it's because the bastard you call Chris thinks that I don't spend 'enough' alone time with him!" Lily huffed furiously. "Even though he knows that I've been busy with the new cases the Chief Inspector's assigned me ever since I was promoted. Anyway, let's stop talking about that bastard and talk about how YOUR love-life is going with Liz."

The change of subject to Albus' love-life made him sigh whenever it was brought up, since the couple had just recently broken up due to Liz being in the U.S. as a professional model and the relationship not working because of the long distance from each other.

"I've told you many times before, sis," Albus reminded Lily, whilst pinching the bridge of his nose. "We broke up two months ago due to the long distance relationship not working out as we hoped it would."

"Too bad, because you and Liz seemed so perfect for each-" Lily remarked with a hint of jealousy, when a loud clatter of what seemed like plates dropping onto the floor caught both Albus and Lily's attention.

"What was that?" Lily asked Albus, who shrugged and decided to go check on Tom.

"Tom?" Albus called out and headed towards the back door of the Leaky Cauldron with Lily not far behind. "Tom, are you alright?"

No-one answered as Albus opened the back door and exited the Leaky Cauldron with Lily, glancing around the alleyway they were currently in for any signs of the barman. The only they did spot was a few rubbish bags next to a couple of rubbish bins that Albus guessed that Tom was disposing of earlier.

"Tom!" Lily shouted out, trying to catch even a glimpse of the barman from the corner of her eye as the feeling of imminent danger grew inside both of them, making them both draw out their wands.

"Something isn't right," Albus murmured suspiciously, whilst Lily cautiously walked further down the alleyway when Lily spotted something that almost made her vomit - a little (zombified) girl feasting on Tom's lifeless body which almost made Albus vomit as well when he had ran down to where Lily was. Unfortunately, the zombified girl stopped feasting on Tom's corpse and noticed them staring at it in horror and ferociously snarled at them before swiping at Albus, who barely dodged the attack as both of them backed away immediately from it.

"What in Merlin's name is an inferus doing in an alleyway in Diagon Alley!?" Lily exclaimed, before firing a spell at it. "Confringo!"

The spell hit the zombified girl directly in the chest, yet instead of exploding the reanimated corpse into smithereens, the spell went right THROUGH it and instead exploded the rubbish bins behind it.

"Incendio!" Albus shouted, causing a jet of blue-White flames to erupt out of his wand and (like the confringo before) hit the zombified girl directly in the chest, but also like confringo before the jet of blue-white searing hot flames merely went through the unharmed zombified girl, who's crimson eyes stared hungrily at both Albus and Lily before it rapidly darted towards them at an alarmingly fast speed.

"Shit! Run!" Albus cursed, before both he and Lily ran as fast they could back into the Leaky Cauldron and then disapparated just when the zombified girl was about to plunge its teeth into Albus' right shoulder.

* * *

_Date = December 12th 2035 _

_ Location = Potter Manor, England_

_Time = 10:40 GMT_

Albus and Lily apparated in front of the entrance doors of Potter Manor and hastily barged into the manor with shellshocked looks on their faces to what they just saw a few moments ago.

"I don't think that was an inferus, sis," Albus remarked whilst panting slightly. "Because inferi are DEFINITELY not immune to magic."

"Then what in Merlin's name was that thing!?" Lily asked in panic. "That thing was feeding on Tom's corpse; it probably killed Tom as well and-"

Lily was now hyperventilating, something that Lily did whenever she was in panic or came face-to-face with blood and smelled it.

"Easy, Lily. Take slow and deep breaths," Albus instructed his sister in the most calming tone of voice he could muster at the moment, as Lily's breathing eventually slowed down again. "First, we need to contact the Ministry about this and make sure that what we just saw is only a one-time occurrence. Next, we have to make sure that if this isn't just a one-time occurrence, we are prepared for the situation by making sure the rest of our family and friends are safe and know how to combat these things." Lily nodded in agreement to the plan and immediately went over to the fireplace in order to contact the Ministry through the use of the Floo Network, whilst Albus whipped out his iFlat 7 and started calling literally EVERYBODY he knew (beside those who didn't know about the magical world) to make sure they were okay and would know how to defend themselves if any more of those things were out there.

However, when Albus scrolled down to his last contact, Liz, Albus hesitated on whether or not he should actually call his ex-girlfriend since Liz was all the way in the U.S. and decided in the end not to call her, not knowing that this 'mistake' would haunt Albus later on.

* * *

_Date = December 12th 2035_

_Location = Scamander Manor, Germany_

_Time = 12:05 UTC _

Lysander repeatedly thrusted in-and-out of a woman with long, flowing fiery-red hair and a voluptuous, athletically-toned body figure as he squeezed the woman's ample C-cup breasts and teased the woman's erect light pink nipples, causing the woman to moan loudly in pleasure as Lysander could feel the orgasm buiilding up.

"Where do you want it, my love?" Lysander panted as his impending orgasm drew nearer. "Do you want me to impregnate your fertile womb with my seed or do you want to swallow it with that beautiful mouth of yours?"

"Inside me," the woman somewhat pleaded to Lysander. "Give me our child. Bring life to my womb!"

This made Lysander finally erupt inside the woman, his fertile seed filling up the woman's womb completely as Lysander's thrusts gradually slowed down before he reluctantly took out his cock from the woman's shaved pussy.

"Thank you, my love," the woman said serenely to him and then fell asleep on the king-sized bed that they were currently on.

"No, thank you," Lysander said back to the woman. "Thank you, Lily Luna Potter."

**A/N: I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER AND IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THIS STORY, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW (OR SEND A PM) BY STATING: WHAT YOU LIKED ABOUT THE CHAPTER, WHAT YOU FELT COULD HAVE BEEN BETTER AND WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE IN FUTURE/THE NEXT CHAPTER(S). SEE YOU NEXT TIME! (I MIGHT EDIT THIS CHAPTER LATER ON)**


End file.
